The perfect ring
by kittycat06
Summary: Perfektion findet man, wenn man sie nicht sucht. R&R!


**The perfect ring**

Logan schlenderte langsam zwischen den Vitrinen in der Schmuckabteilung bei Tiffanys entlang. In seiner rechten Hand hielt er einen Kaffe und in der anderen eine kleine türkise Tüte. In ihr waren die Ohrringe, die Honor passend zu ihrem Hochzeitskleid bestellt hatte und die er heute für sie abgeholt hatte.

Am morgen hatte er einen panischen Anruf von seiner Schwester bekommen. Sie hatte ihm ziemlich aufgelöst mitgeteilt, dass sie es nicht schaffen würde, die Ohrringe abzuholen und das sie verzweifelt sei, denn ohne diese Ohrringe sei ihr Kleid einfach nicht perfekt und somit würde ihre ganze Hochzeit ruiniert sein.

Logan glaubte zwar nicht, dass fehlende Ohrringe Honors Hochzeit ruinieren würden, aber trotzdem wollte er seiner Schwester helfen und hatte sich deswegen bereit erklärt nach New York zu fahren und die Ohrringe für sie abzuholen. Außerdem wollte er sich sowieso heute mit Rory in New York treffen. Sie hatte ein Interview in der Stadt für die Zeitung gemacht und Logan wollte sie überraschen, indem er sie abholte. 

Logan sah auf seine Uhr. Er hatte noch mindestens eine halbe Stunde Zeit, bevor Rory ihr Interview beendet hatte.

Also schlenderte er weiter durch die Schmuckabteilung. Er suchte nicht wirklich etwas, aber es war besser, im warmen umherzulaufen, als draußen durch die kalte Winterluft zu laufen. 

Logan sah beiläufig in die ein oder andere Vitrine, ohne wirklich etwas an zu sehen. Seinen Kaffee hatte er mittlerweile ausgetrunken und nun lief er planlos umher, vollkommen in seine Gedanken vertieft. Er dachte an Rory. In solchen Momenten, in denen er mehr oder weniger für sich war, dachte er oft an Rory. Sie waren nun schon seit fast einem Jahr zusammen und Logan wunderte sich manchmal immer noch darüber, wie leicht es ihm fiel mit Rory zusammen zu sein.

Früher hatte er immer geglaubt, dass eine Beziehung zu führen anstrengend sei, oder Probleme bringen würde, aber mit Rory war das anders. Er war einfach glücklich in ihrer Gegenwart und konnte sich nichts schöneres vorstellen, als einen Tag mit seiner Freundin zu verbringen. Früher hatte er keine Party ausgelassen und mit jeder Frau, die auch nur ansatzweise gut aussah geflirtet, doch das hatte sich geändert.

Logan interessierte sich nicht mehr für andere Frauen, denn keine von ihnen konnte Rory das Wasser reichen. Monogamie, so dachte Logan, war eigentlich nichts für ihn, doch Rory hatte ihm gezeigt, wie schön es war, sein Leben mit einem Menschen zu teilen. 

Logan lief weiter durch den Laden und dachte daran, wie schön es war, seit Rory bei ihm eingezogen war. Ihre Beziehung war dadurch noch enger geworden. Logan musste grinsen, als er daran dachte, wie ihre Freunde sie oft ärgerten, dass sie fast schon widerlich waren, weil sie so sehr ineinander verliebt waren und das auch gerne zeigen. Logan fiel Finns Gesicht ein, wenn er sah, wie sie sich küssten. Bei diesem Gedanken musste er nur noch mehr grinsen.

Als er so grinsend durch die Schmuckabteilung ging und an seine Rory dachte fiel sein Blick auf einmal auf einen Ring. Logan blieb stehen und betrachtete den Ring genauer. Er war perfekt und er erinnerte ihn an Rory.

Logan bemerkte gar nicht, wie lange er dort stand und den Ring anstarrte, bevor eine Verkäuferin ihn ansprach. „Kann ich ihnen helfen, Sir?" fragte sie freundlich. „Was?" fragte Logan verwirrt und zwang sich von dem Ring weg und in das lächelnde Gesicht der Verkäuferin zu blicken.

„Ob ich ihnen helfen kann?" wiederholte die Frau freundlich.

„Ja, ich interessiere mich für diesen Ring!" sagte Logan, bevor er darüber nachdachte und deutete auf den Ring. 

Seit er den Ring gesehen hatte, konnte er sich nichts schöneres vorstellen, als ihn an Rorys Finger zu sehen. Logan hatte vorher nie ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht, Rory zu bitten ihn zu heiraten, aber in diesem Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass es genau das war, was er wollte.

Er wollte den Rest seines Lebens mit ihr verbringen. Er wollte, dass sie es offiziell machten und das sie für immer zueinander gehören würde. Logan wunderte sich etwas über sich selbst, dass er auf einmal an Dinge wie Verlobung und Ehe und zusammen Alt werden dachte, aber obwohl er es erwartet hatte, machten ihm diese Gedanken keine Angst.

Er freute sich darüber. Er wusste einfach, dass es das richtige war, und vor allem wusste er, dass Rory die richtige war. 

„Dass ist ein sehr schönes Modell!" sagte die Verkäuferin und riss Logan damit aus seinen Gedanken. Sie öffnete die Vitrine und holte den Ring heraus. Sie legte ihn auf ein schwarzes Samt Kissen und deutete darauf, während sie weiter sprach.

„ Das ist ein klassischer Verlobungsring, mit einem silbernen Band und drei Diamanten.

Die Anzahl der Diamanten soll die Vergangenheit, die Gegenwart und die Zukunft symbolisieren. Wobei natürlich der große Diamant in der Mitte für die gemeinsame Zukunft steht."

Beschrieb sie den Ring lächelnd. Logan sah verträumt auf den Ring und dachte an Rory. Dieser Ring war perfekt, genau wie Rory. Sie würde ihn lieben und Logan würde es lieben ihn ihr zu schenken.

„Ich nehme ihn."

Sagte er, wobei er die Verkäuferin unterbrach, die grade angefangen hatte ihm mitzuteilen, wie viele Karat jeder einzelne Diamant besaß.

„Sind sie sicher?" fragte sie verwirrt.

„Wir haben auch noch andere Modelle, wenn sie möchten zeige ich ihnen gerne eine Auswahl verschiedener Ringe." Sprach sie weiter.

„Nein nicht nötig. Ich bin mir sicher!" sagte Logan. Murmelnd fügte er hinzu: „ Ich bin mir absolut sicher"

Die Verkäuferin hatte ihn gehört und lächelte ihn an.

„Wenn das so ist, dann folgen sie mir bitte zur Kasse."

Logan folgte ihr und bezahlte den Ring mit seiner Kreditkarte. Die Verkäuferin verpackte den Ring in eine kleine samtene Schachtel und überreichte sie Logan. Er verstaute die kleine Schachtel sicher in seiner Hosentasche und verließ den Laden.  
Lächelnd schlenderte Logan die Straße entlang, mit dem Ring in seiner Hosentasche. Er war sich noch nie so sicher gewesen, dass richtige zu tun, wie er es in diesem Moment war. Logan wusste nicht, wann oder wie er Rory einen Antrag machen würde, aber er wusste, dass es bald passieren würde.

Als er das Gebäude erreichte, in dem Rory ihr Interview gemacht hatte, wartete er davor. Einige Minuten später erschien Rory in der Tür.

Logan!" rief sie und lief auf ihn zu. Logan nahm sie in seine Arme und drückte sie fest.

„Hey Ace!" sagte er und lächelte sie an.

„Wusste ich, dass du kommst?" fragte Rory mit einem strahlen in den Augen.

„Nein, ich dachte mir, dass ich dich überrasche. Freust du dich?"

„Ja!" sagte Rory und küsste Logan auf die Lippen.

„Du wolltest mich also überraschen und warst bei Tiffanys schoppen?" fragte Rory.

Logans Herz blieb für einen Moment stehen, als sie das sagte. Woher wusste sie, dass er bei Tiffanys war. Konnte sie von dem Ring wissen. Sicherlich wollte Logan ihr sehr bald einen Antrag machen, aber nicht sobald. Nicht mitten auf der Straße in New York.

„Logan?" fragte Rory, als er nicht antwortete.

„Ich war nicht bei Tiffanys!" sagte Logan hektisch.

„Und wieso dann die Tüte?" fragte Rory verwirrt und deutete auf die Tüte in seiner Hand. Logan sah an seinem Arm hinunter und entdeckte die Tüte mit Honors Ohrringen.

„Achso, ich hab Honors Ohrringe für ihre Hochzeit abgeholt!" sagte Logan und lächelte Rory an.

„Also warst du doch bei Tiffanys" sagte Rory und sah Logan an.

„Ja war ich!" sagte Logan.

„Logan du bist heute irgendwie verwirrt" sagte Rory und lächelte ihn an. Logan sah in ihre strahlend blauen Augen und lächelte zurück.

„Du verdrehst mir eben immer noch den Kopf!" sagte Logan mit seinem typischen Grinsen im Gesicht. Bevor Rory antworten konnte zog er sich näher zu sich und küsste sie sanft. Nach einem kurzen Moment spürte Logan, wie Rory seinen Kuss erwiderte und er vertiefte den Kuss noch weiter. 

Hier standen sie mitten auf der Straße und küssten sich. In diesem Moment wusste Logan, dass er schon bald nicht mehr seine Freundin, sondern seine Verlobte küssen würde. Das Gefühl, dass Rory in ihm auslöste konnte einfach nichts anderes bedeuten, als das er seine Seelenverwandte gefunden hatte. Die Hälfte die ihm immer gefehlt hatte. In diesem Moment hielt er sie in seinen Armen und küsste sie und das einzige, was ihn noch glücklicher machen konnte, als dieser Moment, war die Tatsache, dass er eine kleine Schachtel in seiner Hosentasche spürte, die ihn für immer mit der Liebe seines Lebens verbinden würde.


End file.
